Nothing Was Wrong
by Klukkle
Summary: Link's tormented past will be erased for a price, what would it be? Find out by reading this. Please review, so I can decide wether or not to continue. Sorry about the fans on my first fan fic, i cant find me stupid journal that i wrote all my plans on th
1. Chapter 1

Sorry Everyone that i havent updated my 1st story, ill try to some time (even though i dout that any1 read it) later, but first i wanna write this, so review plz, and see what u think about it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Memories, an item of rejoice, or an item of fear and torment in the heart. Whatever you want, I hate what I done.

My name is Link, supposedly the Hero of Time, but I think thats long gone now. Why? I can't remember, mabye just the last breath's and scream's of everyone I killed in Hyrule, blood in every home across the walls, cut up bodys in home like a slaughter house.

The blood stained blade I carry is just one of the heavy burdons I carry for what I done to everyone's lives. Including yours, Zelda, why did I do that! I don't know what went through my head, just the pounding thought of Zelda, striped naked with her body hanging in the chapel of the Temple of Time, just makes me...happy...please, I don't know why.

"Your still my friend, right Epona?" Link said staring, with tears dripping down his cheeks, at the headless body of Epona.

"Your head...was fun to squishy, Epona." Link said with stained tears on his cheecks, smiling.

Link headed to the destructed lands of Hyrule and headed to the chapel of the Temple of Time.

"Hello, honey, I missed you." Link said to the motionless skeleton body in the air.

"Sorry, I already ate, no need to make dinner." Link said, as if the body was alive. Link blew a kiss to her, and Link started sobbing on the ground. When he looked up, tears still in his eyes, the body was gone.

"HONEY!" Link yelled in a loud voice, "WERE'D YOU GO!"

All of the sudden, Link transported into a plain of blue like crystals on the ground with a group of black clouds.

"We are very displeased with you, Link" said an old voice.

"FUCK OFF!" Link said, in a more demonic voice.

A beam hit the ground, and then appeared a old fat man in a brown cloak.

"Are you displeased with your past?" the old man said.

Link began sobbing hard, and said yes.

"You are able to repent your cruel past, by allowing all of the sages to erase your memory, and sending you to an off land" the old man said.

"Will everything...be back to normal?" Link questioned.

The old man still stood there, looking down.

"We are not sure, but you can leave your dark past behind you, if you agree with us, we will proceed with your memory erased."

Link agreed, and sttod were the sage was. Link was told to fall down backwards while closing his eyes. While he was falling backwards, the old man replied "I am not sure what will happen," the old man said, "but it will depend on what you do, so please, make the right decisions."

Link had his eyes still was closed and was teleported into a different plain.

Link opened his eyes, and by the sound and view, it looked as if he was on an island.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well? What do you think? I made the first chapter M because I thought it was really dark, but only a few other will be rated M while the rest is T. Please review to tell me what u think. I may be able to update tommorow ( I SWEAR!) so peace out! ( please review!)


	2. Chapter 2

Like I said, I'm going to try and update everyday, so neh.

Here's chap. 2, try and enjoy it, if u want...i guess...so...ya...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell?" Link questioned to himself, "Ugh, my head!"

In Link's mind, Link tried to picture what happened and why he was here.

Link looked at the blue crisp sky with the salty breeze coming in and out of his lungs. He didn't care were he was, he just knew that this was paradise and nothing in the world could ruin the moment.

Link then heared a gun shot and a bullet passing through a few strands of hair. Link stood up to see who dared try to impose himself in a lovly day.

He then saw a figure on top of a huge rock with a couple handguns in both his hands.

"Is your name Link?" The figure said, still pointing the handguns in front of Link.

Link stared at him like he never even heard of that name.

"I'm sorry, but you must have the wrong guy, I don't even remember my own name."

The figure on the rock jumped off the ledge to reveal that it was a tall man with white hair and black leather pants, with his bare chest showing with a strip of black coming across his chest to hold up his blood colored cloak jacket upon himself along with his huge thick sword upon his back.

The figured stared at Link, then pulled out a piece of paper that had Link's face on it, then looked back at Link, then back at the picture. Smirking, he then replied.

"You are pretty funny dude, huh?" the man said, " I hate that in a hunt!"

The man pulled out his guns and started duel wielding the handguns on Link while Link doged and reflected the the bullets. Link then charged at the man. He then, too, pulled out his sword to reveal that it was bigger then what Link thought.

Clach after clach, the banging of steel and bullets were fueded by each other, then Link butted the hilt of his sword behind the man's head, and mad him fall on the ground stuned.

"Okay," Link said, " just who the fuck are are you, and what do you want with me?"

The man, still schocked on the ground, replied, "My name is Dante, and I'm hired to kill you."

Link then paused, then asked who wanted to kill him.

"He goes by the name of Frad Gonon, but I just do my job, fuck face!"

Dante got back up and started the feuding again, then Dante triped Link and Dante forced one of his handguns on the back of Link's head. Link then froze, so he wouldn't have Dante pull the trigger.

"But you do look like you are the guy from my picture," Dante said, "Reasons why Frad wants you dead is beyond me, but it's my job to do the job."

Just before Dante pulled the trigger, Link forced his sword through Dante's chest.

"Damn!" Dante said in a calm voice, pressing his hand on his wound.

He pulled his hand away, and revealed all the blood from the wound. Dante looked down on his hand, then looked at Link, who still had his sword in his hands with the blood trippiling down the blade.

"This is only," said Dante, smirking, "for I am a half demon and human, stupid fuck face!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there you have it, chapter 2. Pretty cool, huh? Don't mind the swearing, I just wanted to add that to make it sound cool! later peeps, I'll try chp. 3 tommorow, and plz review!


	3. Chapter 3

Well, heres chapter 3. I can't always update everyday though, because of work, overtime, blah blah blah. So here ya go, chapter 3, enjoy! (if your still reading)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh fuck!" Link yelled as he now knows that Dante isn't affected by brutal melee attacks, for he is half demon.

"These kind of wounds only affect me as if it were a bee sting," Dante replied, "it still hurts like a bitch, but no affect."

Link then pulled out his arrows and started rapid firing with multiple arrows at the same time.

One arrow peirced right through Dante's knee and shoulder while trying to avoid all of the arrows shot by the arrows. Dante froze in his tracks while Link rested before shooting any more arrows.

"It still hurts," Dante said, still having his previous wound bleeding, "but I can make it through!"

Dante pulled out the arrows from his knee and shoulder. While doing so, blood squished out of the little holes that peirced Dante's body and the grunted painfully while doing the painful work of torturing his own body.

Link, now more determined to defeat Dante, pulled out his bow and arrow and shot an arrow directly at Dante's forehead.

Dante grabbed the arrow and pulled it right through his forehead while blood came rushing down his face, then he looked back at Link who looked like he was wondering what will happen next.

"AGH!" Dante screamed in pain, "ARGH! You mother fucker! Time to show you my true potential!"

Dante's eyes turned blood red, horns grew form Dante's head, Dante's body turnes reddish, blue/black, and then grew spiked wings on his back.

"You pissed me off to far!" Dante said, " I will send your dead carcass into an oblivion were it would be tortured by the forgotten souls of the past, present, and the future into an eternal abyss of dismissal darkness.

Dante held up his hands, then lightning surrounded Dante's hands, and then shot electrical blasts of thunder that sounded like machine guns pounding upon Link.

Link took the damage and was sent in the air, dropping his sword and bow screaming in pain.

Dante flew a few storys high were Link was still floating in the air taking even more damage. Still shooting bolts of electricity to Link , Dante started to wounder when Link should be dead.

"Why are you still alive?" Dante asked.

Link was in so much pain, that he didn't even reply. Dante then drew up his sword, still shocking Link with the other hand.

Dante put the sword in the air looking as if he was about to kill Link.

But then, Dante looked at Links pain, then started thinking.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, thats chapter 3. Plz review if im doing so far so good and all. I'm going to be able to make chapter 4 tommorow, so, ya, anyone out there reading this, dont give your hopes yet...key word, yet. lol.


	4. Chapter 4

Well, before i head out for work, I'll go ahead and make a chapter, cuz i work till 12am to 8 pm :( Oh well, its worth the money. So here's chappy 4! Enjoy!.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dante, still staring at Link, suddenly dropped Link two storys high from where they were floating.

Link fell upon the gravel of were the battle took place. Dante was still thinking about Link's powers. So Dante changed back into his human form and walked up to the Link, who is now unconcious, and put back his guns and swords in their casings.

"What a great battle dude," Dante said, "I think I'll let you go this once, I wouldn't mind fighting you again in your true potential. And I'll just leave the photo near you so you can think about yourself, because I think you really don't know who you are."

"And," Dante said, "Ill just tell Frad you weren't here. So good luck Link in your future."

With that, Dante walked back a few yards still thinking if it was a good idea to even let him go. Yes or no, he wants Link alive to test his strength later.

Dante grew his wings and flew off, leaving Link on the ground, still unconcious.

------

Link then woke up as if he slept for a day or two. He was looking around and noticed it was the same island that he fought Dante.

"Okay," Link said, "were am I? Were is that fucker Dante, and how do I get off this island!"

Link was sitting there, still thinking. Link then turned to his side, still feeling numb from the electrical blasts from Dante, and saw a picture of himself that Dante left behind.

"Is my name really Link?" Link thought as he was getting up from were he was laying.

Link was walking a little wierd, trying to see if there was a village of some sort around here, but there wasn't any in sight.

But there was a loud horn Link heard in the Western region of the surrounding ocean. Link ran were he heard the sound and saw a huge cruise ship.

"Wow thats big!" Link exclaimed. But there was no time to admire the size of the ship, he needed off the island.

Link then took a dive and tryed swimming toards the ship. screaming them to stop.

Link then swam as hard as he can, and actually caught up to it, but Link then noticed that he could hear crying and screaming of fear on the ship.

Link saw a ladder on the side of the ship, as he climbed up, a pearson that looked like the captain of the ship tryed to go down the ladder.

"Please help us!" the captain said.

As he was crying for, a huge spike looking finger carved the middle, and up the captains head. Ripping out its brains and upper skeletal organs and bones.

The screaming died out when Link came up. Link saw the thing that killed the captain, he was thinking about to vomit.

It was a creature that look like skin turned inside out, while having arm like spikes.

While Link was looking at the disgusting creature while the creature was eating a pile of decaded flesh and dead bodies.

The creature turned around and saw Link

"Fresh" the creature said

Link was up for another fight, but then Link heard a gun shot that went through the creatures head and exploded it with blood spilled every where.

Link turned to see who it was, and it was a teenage girl, with a handgun, and a few packs of gernade rrounds, like an army type person.

"Who are you?" Link said.

"Some one you don't wanna mess with." she said while loading up her gun, "It's Claire if you were wondering."

Link just stared at her, like he wanted to screw her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well? I thought it was kinda cool, plus i wanted Link to have an imiture mind, I mean hes only like what? 20? 30? creppy 40? So just review, tell me how im doing, and ill go on from there. Ok, gotta go to work, later peeps.


End file.
